Shadows in the Attic
by Eternity of Night
Summary: Max and the flock are tracking down the homes. When they find Gazzy and Angel's home in Gladstone, Pennsylvania, just what kind of mess have they gotten into? MR-FiTA crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I'm infamous for not finishing my stories, but I'm commited to this one.**

**...mainly due to the incest...**

**But that's not important. The most important part is this story shall kick ass. XD It's a Maximum Ride, Flowers in the Attic crossover. You see, I had an idea. And then, the idea flourished into a plot... and the plot turned into a fanfic. Interesting, huh? This is gonna be really confusing once it goes on...**

-Max-

We'd been tracking down the homes of the flock. Fortunately, no one left… yet. We were currently going to a place called 'Foxworth hall'. It was some mansion place in Pennsylvania. This was for Gazzy and Angel; they wanted to at least meet their parents.

Please, let me explain. You already know me (Maximum Ride). We destroyed Itex (literally; with bombs and everything.) and stole their records of us. So, we were flying around the country to find the flock's parents.

One of the more confusing parts was that, for Fang, it was the same address; Foxworth hall. I didn't tell anyone except Fang. But it was a mansion, so I could expect it…

And so, we landed in front of the giant building.

And, when I say _giant_, I mean it.

"Wow," Nudge mumbled.

See? She only said one word. That proves how huge the mansion was.

Angel grinned. "This is awesome!" She bounded happily up to the door, where it opened before she could open it. A young woman stood there.

"Yes?" The maid inquired, kneeling down to look at Angel in the eyes. "What do you need?"

"My parents are here," she said. "Cathy and Chris Dollenganger."

The maid sighed. "I'm sorry, but Catherine and Christopher are not here right now. Come in, and wait. They'll be back in a bit."

We all went in; Angel skipping ahead, the rest of us wary. I tried to relax, since Angel wasn't being careful, but it was hard.

In half an hour, the doors finally opened to reveal two people, holding hands. They were a young couple. The woman was probably only nineteen or so, the guy around twenty. The woman had blond hair that went down to her waist, and blue eyes. The man had the same blond hair and blue eyes… "Who're these?" The woman asked the maid who let us in.

"Guests, ma'am. The two little ones say that you're their parents."

"Please," the woman said, sounding exasperated, like she'd gone over this a thousand times, "Call me Catherine or Cathy."

"Alright, ma—Catherine." The maid bowed awkwardly and walked out.

"Chris," Cathy whispered to the man, "Do you think…?"

"Yeah," he replied. "They look just like us…"

She hugged him fearfully. "You know what they sai—"

"Sshhh…" He whispered, rubbing her back, glancing at us. "They can hear us," he whispered, lowering his voice. She sniffled and nodded.

"They said you sold us to them," Angel said quietly.

Cathy broke down crying. "It's not o-our fault! We w-wanted y-y-you to have a g-good life… not a l-life here!"

I heard Angel gasp, and looked at her. She was blinking back tears. _They locked Chris and Cathy in the attic,_ she said to me mentally. _With their little sister and brother, Carrie and Cory. Cory died because he got poisoned._

I frowned.

"This is a cursed place," Chris muttered. "We gave someone else the money. We already had enough of it, getting this place…" His voice was bitter at the end.

"Do you have proof that you're our children?" Cathy asked quietly. I procured the papers we stole from Itex.

"Somewhere on there," I said. "Look for 'Angel'. I think it comes first." _Been too long since I looked at it._

After a moment of scanning, Cathy smiled and hugged Angel, then Gazzy.

"One thing first," Angel said before I could get to it. "There's something important you have to know…" She spread her wings. "…we have wings."

Catherine let out a gasp, lightly touching the soft feathers. Chris merely studied them. "Amazing," he murmured.

Cathy let her gaze travel to the rest of us. "You can stay if you want," she said, smiling kindly.

We all nodded, grateful.

———

-Catherine-

I watched as they were led to their rooms by our workers. I liked the children; they seemed nice enough… but I couldn't help but be wary of them. Especially my daughter, Angel… I couldn't explain it to myself. I pulled Chris to the side and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "What do you think of the kids?" I asked him.

"Interesting," he replied. "Nice."

"And our children?"

He smiled. "Ah… Angel, and the one we haven't been introduced to yet… they're definitely ours, they look just like us. They seem very nice…"

I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you," I said, smiling wider.

"Love you too," he replied, kissing me.

———

Later, they introduced us, and we introduced ourselves. "Fang," Chris murmured to me, "Reminds me of Julian…"

I winced. "Please, don't talk about him."

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Angel turn to look at me curiously, but then she just shrugged slightly and returned to talking with the rest of her 'flock'.

"So," Chris began, then faltered slightly. "How did you get your wings?"

Max sighed. "We'll tell you…"

And so began the long tale.

She talked quickly, the others occasionally putting in pieces, like how Max kissed Fang on a beach—the two in question blushed and refused to look at each other—or explaining things.

Once it was over, I sighed. "You're nice kids. I'm sorry you had to go through all that…"

Angel smiled warmly. "What you went through was worse, mom." She walked over and hugged me. Then she seemed to remember something. "Where's aunt Carrie?"

I blinked at her, then turned to the stair case. "Carrie! Honey, come on down! We have some guests you'd want to meet!"

"Just a minute!"

A few seconds later, the nine year old girl appeared at the top of the stairs. She'd gotten better over the four years we'd been free; she looked like any other healthy girl her age. "Carrie, this is Angel and Gazzy, your niece and nephew."

Carrie blinked at the two, then ran down the stairs and hugged them both. "This is so cool! It'll be like it was before, but happier, with Cory, an—" She abruptly stopped, tears springing to her eyes. "Cory…" She muttered sadly. I understood; her twin's death was impossible for her to talk about; even mentioning the poor child's name would make her cry.

"Who's Cory?" Gazzy asked confusedly as Angel just hugged Carrie.

"Little brother," I said, sighing. "He… died."

"Oh," he said, then fell silent. We showed them to their rooms, and they fell asleep… at least, we assumed.

Me and Chris stole to our room and kissed. "I love you, big brother," I whispered.

"I love you too, little sister," he said, kissing me again. It was what we usually did; saying that he was actually related to me sent a jolt through my body… and I loved it.

His lips slowly slid to my neck and I shuddered happily. I would be jealous if he loved anyone else… but he loved me. That he proved in the attic… I heard a gasp and opened my eyes in time to see Max turn and run down the hall. I pulled away from my brother reluctantly and watched her run. I looked longingly at Chris for a moment, before I took off after Max.

I saw her run out the door, and unfurl her wings, flying into the air.

I sighed and returned to my brother.

———

-Max-

What on earth did I just see? And who were those two? _They're brother and sister,_ I thought, shuddering. I landed in a clearing and rubbed my temples. "Ugh… how can they be siblings?"

They were lovers, I knew that. I saw the way they looked at each other. After a while, I got up and flew back, sighing. I didn't want to face them, but I would have to, sooner or later.

When I got back, Cathy was waiting. She walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders, and whispered, "You have to swear not to tell anyone. Please. No one else knows."

I sighed. _Should I promise? The flock deserves to know, at least…_ I made up my mind quickly. "The flock is going to have to know sooner or later," I said. "But, yeah, I promise I won't tell."

She smiled and hugged me quickly. "Thanks. Now, back to bed!"

"Geez," I muttered, "You're not my mom…"

"I know that, but you're in my house-mansion-place, so you're going to have to do what I say. Now, shoo, you need to go back to sleep." I rolled my eyes but went back up to my room.

**A/N: There it is. Plot twist next chapter. It may become M rated, depending on how dark I want it to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haha, I'm evil. XD It's been changed to M, and for a good reason... haha, I'mma have a lot of fun with this.**

-Max-

I woke early one day. Cathy and Chris were taking the Flock and their little sister out. I refused to go, not really wanting to be anywhere with those two…

I only came out for food. That's the only way you could get me to go out.

I thought all of them had gone, so, naturally, I was surprised when I heard faint footsteps.

_Max,_ I heard a familiar voice say, _I suggest you run._

_What? Why?_

_Please—just do it! It's Fang—_

_Exactly. Why should I run from Fang?_

_Please, Max. I'm only looking out for you!_ To my surprise, there was faint hysteria in the Voice's… well, voice.

'Cause, really, not much else to a voice.

_Dammit! Too late! Please, find a way to escape!_

My eyes refocused, and I saw Fang.

"Finally," he whispered, before walking over, grabbing my arms tightly and kissing me roughly. His eyes never closed, staring at me. They seemed almost unreal, hazy. I tried to pull away, but he held me tighter. I kept on struggling, trying to get away from him, but he just held me with one arm as he undressed me. "Stop struggling," he whispered lowly, in a seductive voice… "You're mine, all mine. And, goddammit, I'll make you mine right now!"

I don't know how, but soon he was bare against me. He forced himself in, and my skin tried to resist, and I felt it tear. I'm sure I screamed, but I couldn't think clearly through my pain…

And then it was over. He stared at me silently as he drew his clothes back on. I noticed his eyes looked real again. "I'm sorry," he whispered, then ran out. I stared after him.

_Do you see now?_ The Voice hissed in my mind. _I don't know what was wrong with him, but he raped you! I can usually see into people's minds… and his thoughts were jumbled. I could see the scene, though, as he imagined it. He _wanted_ you to resist, Max. He wanted the pleasure of raping you._

I felt mortification surge through me. He wanted to rape me? It couldn't be—not Fang…

_It's true,_ the Voice said. _They're back,_ it added, _a little too late._

Sure enough, I heard the grand doors opening. A few moments later, the Flock, minus Fang, ran in through the doors, Iggy trailing behind the younger ones. Then they paused, staring at me; my brain barely registered I was laying, naked, on my bed. Then I remembered what Fang did, and blushed, shuddering. Angel gasped before running out. I watched her, absently.

The other members of the Flock left quickly. Soon, Cathy appeared, and walked in. She closed the door and walked next to me. "What happened?" She asked quietly.

"Fang raped me," I whispered, hating how the sentence sounded. Fang _had_ to be out of his mind when he did that…

"What exactly happened?" Her voice was quieter now. "Look, I know you don't want to remember, but you have to…"

"He just said, 'You're mine, and I'll make you mine.'" I didn't dare swear with the Flock so close. I glared at her. "And what do you know?"

"My first time," she said, slowly, "I was raped… by Christopher…" She sighed. "It wasn't his fault, nor was it completely rape; 'twas not his fault because I was the one who discovered a book of sexual nature…" She sighed, wistfully; I got the impression she wanted that book. "…and it wasn't entirely rape, because I both wanted it, and didn't… back then, I only thought of him as a brother, not a lover."

I was surprised at her free-speaking, before I realized this room was probably soundproof. I asked her quickly, and she blushed. "Yes, all the rooms were built soundproof. Me and my brother, we… make a lot of noise…" I laughed quietly as her blush deepened.

Then, I asked one of the more important questions I had; "Why do you think he did it?"

She scowled. "This house brings out the worst in everyone. Oh, it took forever to convince Christopher to move back in here, after all we went through!"

I looked at her face. "What exactly did you go through?"

Sighing, she stood, then walked over to the desk. "Ah, I ordered a copy in every room—aha! Here it is!" She pulled out a book, and the title was 'Flowers in the Attic', by V.C. Andrews.

"Hiding behind a penname," she explained, "I told the story of four hidden paper flowers in an attic, hid away from society, waiting for an old man to die…" She sighed. "_We lived in the attic, Christopher, Cory, Carrie and me, Now there are only three._ Words written upon a chalkboard in a forgotten schoolroom." She smiled warmly. "You are not my daughter, Max, but I consider you it." She kissed my cheek before getting up and walking out.

I watched the door, before sighing and dressing, and opening the small book.

———

-Catherine-

They were to have a copy in every room, yet not read a word. I'd worked hard on that novel, but I was forced to change the time, so no one would know… oh, how surprisingly well they took Virginia's writing in! How well they adored the four hidden flowers in the dusty attic of a cursed place, waiting for salvation! Ah, how they must have gasped in shock as me and my brother made love on that dusty old mattress…

The sequel I'd planned, Petals on the Wind…

Ah, Julian, my second love…

The one I'd had only one child with before he killed himself.

I'd given that child up, as well, so it didn't have to be subjected to the aura of the house… Nudge, as well, looked like Julian. So painfully like him, did Fang and Nudge appear… I could certainly entertain the idea that Fang was mine, and Nudge was Julian's—I knew he'd had affairs… Suddenly, a familiar dark skinned girl burst in, and I sighed. "What it is it, Nudge?"

"Well, Angel was telling me about how you were thinking that I might be related to Fang 'cause I look like Julian and I just wanted to know if you knew for sure." She smiled.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Nudge… but I don't know. It's just a suspicion."

She smiled wider. "Aaaannnnd… she also said that you told Max that you think of Max like a daughter and that's so sweet!"

I laughed. "I think of you all as my children."

She grinned even wider—I seriously don't know how wide she can smile—and hugged me before running out, yelling for Angel. I watched her. A few moments later, Christopher entered, locking the door. "I've been looking everywhere for you," he whispered, kissing me.

"And what are you going to do now that you've found me?" I whispered against his lips.

He just smirked and kissed me again, hands trailing under my shirt. He'd pulled it off when we heard Iggy's voice yell, "Food's ready!"

Chris sighed and pulled away. "Ah, we can't be two hours late to lunch…"

I smiled at him. "We'll finish this later."

As we walked down, I thought of our relationship—how it used to be just any brother-sister relationship. How he teased me constantly…

…and then how it turned into what it was. How he kissed me in the attic, lying on the bed after the whipping… I sighed. That was my worst memory. Still, now, on our bare backs, faint lines show the whip's fury, our grandmother's evil.

I sat down, and saw Carrie already eating without any complaint. I decided to tease her a bit. "_'We don't like cold food,'_" I whispered to the little girl, sitting right next to me. "_'We don't like lumpy-bumpy stuff.'_"

She stuck out her tongue at me, and I laughed, for all the items she would have once hated was on her plate! I could sense the flock staring at me strangely, but I didn't care. I was having too much fun. After a moment, Angel giggled quietly. Max finished eating and got up, sprinting back up the stairs. I watched after her, then sighed, finishing my food as well. "Let's go back, Christopher," I said, winking at him. He grinned back, and followed me back up to our room.

———

-Max-

I would come down willingly now. At least, if Fang wasn't around. But that would wait until after… their story captured me, held me spellbound… I cried when I read about little Cory's death. Me! Crying! I suppose I could sympathize with her; that was probably how I would feel if, say… Angel died.

_I won't die!_ She said in my mind.

_I know, honey,_ I answered. _I was just thinking…_

I could almost see her bright smile, trying to make me stop thinking about things like that.

I opened the book, as I often did, to page five-hundred sixty-five; I had the page memorized by heart. I read over the scene once more, for probably the sixtieth time. I glanced up as the door opened, then back down quickly. I stubbornly ignored Fang and the soft noises the door made as he shut and locked it. I ignored him as he sat next to me, silent.

But I couldn't ignore any longer when he suddenly kissed me, moving us so I was under him. I didn't try to resist; I knew what would come. I tried to relax myself, but I couldn't. I wasn't sure about my feelings about him… sure enough, he was inside me. I couldn't feel through the pain, just like before. It was over soon, to me, and I couldn't remember if I screamed. Hope I did, and someone came…

But my hopes were in vain. Fang redressed, watching me with sad eyes. Then, to my surprise, he helped me pull my clothes back on, and he kissed me quickly, sweetly, and hugged me tenderly, like I would break in his arms. And I did, in a way. To my horror, I started crying. But…

For some reason, I didn't really mind.

**A/N: Okay, so I need more reviews! Many thanks to my current reviewer, whose name I've forgotten (Sorry, I forget everything!) and I hope you'll stick with me! To other peeps, REVIEW GODDAMMIT!! .**

**Current Best Song Ever: "Like Suicide" by Seether.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haha, here it is! My favorite chapter. Next chapter is another plot twist... in the form of two flock members. This is gonna be kickass, people. I'm talking _Bungie _level kickass, everyone.**

-Catherine-

I called in the flock, one day. Angel was practically bouncing as she entered. Max glanced at me with almost respect… I don't really know. The rest filed in behind them.

"I've decided," I began slowly, "That if you want to, I'd enroll you in school." I knew that some would be less enthusiastic than others (as in, Max would hate the idea…) but Angel and Nudge were asking her as soon as the words left my mouth. Over and over. She sighed exasperatedly and nodded to me.

I smiled, hugging each of them quickly before dashing off to a phone. There was a moment of ringing before the school secretary picked up._ "Hello?"_

"Yeah, I'd like to register six children I am currently caring for…"

———

-Max-

I glanced at my flock. All the little ones were still bouncing in place, Iggy was sitting boredly in a chair, and Fang was watching me. I stared back at him for God knows how long—_Two minutes,_ Angel supplied—before standing up, walking over, and plopping myself in Fang's lap. He blinked and whispered, "Why…?"

"I wanted to," I replied simply. "If you want, I can move—"

"No," he murmured, kissing my cheek, "I like you right there."

I squirmed around on his lap for a moment, turning to face the flock, and snuggling back into him. His chin rested on my shoulder as I glared at the gawking faces of my flock. _Gawking._ What an odd word… I yawned quietly, snuggling further into Fang's body. I'm sure, if I were a cat, I would be purring… which was a weird thought. I expelled it at once.

Gah, damn you, Cathy… making me know more words.

_Anyway…_

"Do you want to go up to a room?" He whispered, almost silently in my ear.

I shook my head, and quickly kissed him… then turned to glare at the flock again. "What in God's name are you staring at?"

"Uh…" Nudge blinked. "You just kissed Fang…"

"So?"

They fell silent. After another minute, Cathy walked back in. When she saw my position (which was rather comfortable, I might add) she smiled at me.

And it wasn't just a little smile, she grinned at me. Like, a Nudge grin. "I have you all registered," she announced. Then, she walked over to me, and whispered in my ear, "Max… I'd like to talk to you once you decide to move. I'll be in my room…"

"I won't move, then," I whispered to Fang as she left.

"Suits me just fine," he murmured back.

I glared blackly at my flock. "What?" I snapped at them. They all got up and ran up the stairs.

"There," I murmured and kissed Fang. We kissed for a while before I mumbled, "To my room…" He nodded and swung me up into his arms.

I kept kissing him as we went, and after what seemed like an eternity (a pleasant one, but an eternity nonetheless) we got to my door and, after a few moments, in. We quickly shed our clothes. Then he was inside me, and it hurt for a moment… but only a moment. I let out a low groan. He kept pulsing in and out of me… and then he came.

He stopped, and lay down next to me, hugging me tightly. I listened to our breaths return to normal. "Love you," he murmured. I quickly said 'love you too' back, hugging him tighter. I reveled in our momentary peace before I heard the should-be-expected cry from Cathy; "Maaaaaaaaaaaaax!"

I sighed, kissing him quickly, before getting up to pick up the random pieces of clothing scattered around the room.

———

-Catherine-

About two minutes after I called, Max walked in. "What?"

I sighed. "Listen. I know Fang… forced himself on you," I began. I hated the word I could have used, as it reminded me of that cursed attic… "And there is a chance that you will be pregnant."

She blinked. "Oh… and, one thing…" She blushed. "Uh, we kinda had sex… three times…"

I sighed. "Really…" I got an idea, suddenly. An evil idea. "Did you enjoy it?" I asked. Her blush deepened as she nodded. "Hm… do you two plan on doing it again?" It deepened again (if possible. I was enjoying this very much…) as she nodded a second time.

Then, I turned serious again. "The chance of a child is very real, you know," I murmured, hugging her. She nodded.

"I know," she said.

"And remember, if you ever want to talk, just come to me."

She nodded, sighing. "You know… I'd like to see the attic." I shuddered, and she hurriedly added, "You don't have to come along!"

"No," I said, "I should come…" I sighed. "Haven't been there in four years."

She nodded again, and I led her up, through the corridors, to the special wing, and then up into the dusty attic. She walked around, smiling slightly at the decorations. I walked to the attic schoolroom, and she trailed behind me. I explored the space again, smiling at the nice memories I had… well, relatively nice…

Then I heard a low groaning, and tilted my head towards it. Then my head slowly turned, to a shadowed corner. Max was already moving towards it, and I edged closer to it, too… and then I saw it. Or should I say, _her._ A small girl was tucked into the small corner, and she was groaning quietly, clutching her tiny left arm with her teeny right army, and the left was bleeding.

"Max…"

"Yes?"

"Get Chris and Iggy up here, _now._"

She nodded, already turned and running down. I ran through everything Chris had taught me—in case he was gone and someone got hurt—and quickly tore off a piece of my jeans, and drew the little girl into a tentative hug. She really was tiny, probably only two or three. I didn't pay attention to much else besides the wound, and I pressed down on it, whispering in her ear. "Sshh… it'll be okay… just stay quiet, and I'll help you…" Eventually, she stopped making sounds, and leaned against me. The bleeding stopped, and I wiped away the blood. She whimpered.

"I know, it hurts, it hurts… but you have to put up with it, honey, just for a moment longer…" Chris was there now, and let Iggy feel the wound quick.

"It's kinda torn," he murmured. "Like someone did this with a serrated blade…" He blinked, then quickly ran his hands over the girl's small face. She let out a little purring sound and leaned into his touch. He frowned, and ran his hands up, to her brown hair, and gasped quietly. So did I. On top of her head, two cat ears rested, brown, like her hair. They twitched in new directions every now and again. I quickly ran my eyes over the rest of her; she was normal, other than the ears, wearing a dirty blue T-shirt and a skirt that went to her ankles.

Noticing something under it, my hand tapped it, and it twitched away. She mewed quietly. A tail.

Christ, the little girl had a tail.

"_Neko,_" she said in a little-girl, mewing voice. "_Nekonekoneko!_" She giggled. I blinked and hugged her tighter. She wrapped her little arms around me, as far as they would go. Then, her brown eyes blinked, and she looked at Max. Her arms promptly stretched in her direction as Iggy removed his hands and Chris finished bandaging the squirming girl up.

I handed her to Max, and the girl wrapped her arms around her neck and whispered something in her ear that made Max blink, eyes wide. She hugged the little girl tight, not letting go. She turned and walked down the stairs, and I followed, leaving Chris and Iggy talking quietly. Fang saw Max and the little girl, and asked, "Who's that?"

"Don't know," she replied quietly. "Found her in the attic. Tell you more later, when we're alone." He nodded and she moved past him, and I followed her. She walked into the living room, where the flock were talking and watching TV. They abruptly silenced, seeing Max with the girl.

"_Neko!_" The little girl giggled quietly.

"Uh…" Nudge blinked. "Who—"

"A girl they found in the attic," Angel said, grinning. "And—" She stopped, and nodded at Max. "'Kay."

I wondered what kind of exchange they'd had… probably, hopefully nothing.

"We have to get to bed," Max said. "School starts tomorrow… right, Cathy?"

I nodded. The flock all groaned, but Max glared at them, and they stopped, and ran up the stairs. I watched her, and she smiled at me, before hugging the little girl very close and running up the stairs. "_Neko!_" The girl yelled, giggling loudly. "_Nekonekonekoneko!_"

Tired, I sighed and walked back to my room, crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

———

-Max-

I woke up laying next to Fang, with the little girl, whom I had affectionately named Neko, in my arms. She was cuddled up to me, purring, a small brown tail flicking beneath her skirt. Currently, she only knew two words. She woke up, and smiled at me. "Max!" I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Maxmaxmaxmaxmaxmaxmax!" Nuzzling my chest, she repeated my name quickly.

God, she said my name in the attic, and I couldn't help it, I just loved her. I wouldn't let her go unless it was an emergency…

"Breakfast!"

…that does not count. Almost, but not quite. I stood up, holding Neko and nudging Fang awake with my knee. He groaned, and I whispered, "Fang, breakfast…" Then I turned and walked out, Neko mewing happily.

As I learned, Neko did not like pancakes, although she devoured several pieces of bacon happily. I smiled as she nuzzled my neck, purring lowly. "Max," she whispered, only for me to hear. "Maxmaxmaxmaxmax…"

I finished eating, and said, "All right, we gotta get to school." I tried to pry off Neko.

She nuzzled my neck, and whispered, "Maxmaxmaxmax…" then let herself be lowered onto the ground. "Ca… car… carefoo… carefole… ca-careful!" She smiled. "Be… care-ful!" She smiled wider, triumphantly. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I will."

And then I walked out, grabbing my backpack, and walked to the school. It was a short walk, only half a mile. I directed the younglings to the elementary and middle schools, and led Fang and Iggy to the high school. Immediately, I directed them to the office, where we got our schedules, which (to my happiness) were exactly the same. Then I directed them to our first, class, algebra.

Truth be told, I never paid any attention.

Not for one second.

When the bell rung, I hummed, standing up, walking out. I was counting the periods I had before school ended and I could see Neko again.

I passed through Biology, Science, History, Art, English, and Study Hall without paying attention to anything (except in Study hall, where I glanced at Fang) and then I was home free. I grabbed my backpack and practically skipped out of school.

Ugh. As much as I loved Neko, she's making me… _skip._ (insert disgusted shudder here… Christ…)

But there I was, walk-skipping, not even bothering to check if the flock was following me. I knew they were… about two meters behind me, probably surprised by my behavior.

I walked into the giant mansion, and immediately was tackled by Neko. "Max," she whispered, hugging me tighter. I hugged her back.

"How're you?"

"G… goo… good." She smiled.

It was amazing; she was teaching herself to talk.

And I'm seriously hating Cathy now. My thoughts are more educated… like I was born in England or something.

Neko blinked. "A…are… you… ok…okay…?"

I nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Max… Maxmaxmaxmaxmax… m… my Max…" She snuggled into me protectively. "La… lo… lof… love… love you, Max." She smiled, and I just stared at her. She blinked at me innocently.

"Love you too, Neko," I murmured back, kissing her cheek.

"Touching," Fang said quietly behind me. I turned and noticed the flock staring at me. Neko mewed quietly.

"What?" I snapped. They scurried past me, to the living room and TV, except for Fang, who just looked at me and Neko, who was possessively nuzzling my neck.

"So…" He began. "…you named her Neko?"

I nodded, hugging her tightly. "'Cause she would only say Neko before. Besides, she likes it…"

"_Neko!_" She giggled.

"See?" Neko leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"A… An… Anju… Ange… Angel… want Angel!" Neko grinned victoriously, showing her little fangs, like a little kitten. I nodded, carrying her into the next room and gently setting her next to Angel. Neko leaned against her, purring.

Angel blinked. "Um… hi, Neko."

"Angel… Ange-ange-ange-ange!" She giggled quietly, and Angel joined in. "Nu… nud… Nudge! Wanty!" Immediately, the dark skinned girl hopped over, picking up Neko. The little girl was still purring, resting her cheek on Nudge's neck. Neko blinked innocently. "Love—" She began to say something else, but Nudge yelped and covered Neko's mouth, a blush darkening her already-dark face. After a moment, Neko's mouth was free again. "Wanty Iggy," she mumbled, stretching her arms. She was obviously getting tired. Iggy grabbed the little girl gladly, smiling slightly. Neko hugged him, her little face pressed into his shoulder.

And then, she turned and said, "Max. Wanty…"

And, following, she said three words that made the world spin:

"Wanty my momma!"

**A/N: Haha! XD Review. They make me feel loved.**

**...and you won't be eaten.**

**And, remember, when you review, a zombie, somewhere, eats a human. So, please, if not for me, then do it for the zombies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Some things about Neko, and a twist.**

-Max-

Everyone stared at me. Neko was growing slightly impatient and sleepier by the second, straining towards me. I grabbed her, and she snuggled gladly into me, mumbling, "Maxmaxmaxmaxmax… mommy…"

And I just held her, my thoughts pretty much fried. Cathy, who I think had came in just in time to her Neko, coughed and said, "So… what's wrong with everyone?" Guess not, then…

"Mommy," Neko announced, poking me in the cheek, smiling.

"Ah…" Cathy blinked. "So… Max, you ever been pregnant?"

I blushed. "Of course not!"

Then, Nudge started up. "Hey, Max, do you think she could really be yours, som—"

"Nudge, please, shut up."

"Bu—"

"Please. Be quiet. I need to think."

She pouted, but fell silent. Eventually, Neko fell asleep in my arms. I sat down, hugging her close. She purred, squirming around until she was curled up in my arms. Sighing, I hugged her tightly, very tightly. She let out a small mew, and I relaxed my embrace, a little bit.

"Max…" Angel said hesitantly. I raised my head to look at her. "Neko's thoughts are a bit jumbled up, but she is your daughter…" She keeps repeating your name, and saying 'my mommy' over and over again. Sometimes it runs together.

I buried my face in my daughter's hair. I sighed, stood up again, and walked to my room quickly. I was about to close the door, but Fang appeared and walked in. I watched him, then closed and locked the door. He walked over, and I noticed something different about his eyes…

I froze.

His eyes were hazy, like they were…

I gulped. "Uh, Fang… please don't come any closer…"

He kept walking towards me.

Neko yawned, waking up, and glanced at Fang. She let out a low hiss, and the air seemed to bend, and then pulse. Fang went flying into a wall. I stared at her. "Holy… Neko, how did you do that?"

"Ga… Grah… vi… gravi… tee… Gravity! Ma… man… man… mani… pul… pullah… shun… gravity manipulation!" She smiled, and kissed my cheek. "Mommy… you ok-ay?" I nodded.

_Holy shit._

"Uh, Neko, can you do anything else?"

"Yeeaaahhh… uh… mem… ory… read… read mem-o-ry." She smiled. "And… an… e-mo-tion, too!"

_Oh, Christ…_

I glanced over at Fang. He stood up slowly, and I was happy to see that his eyes were back to normal. Neko let him approach me, but was wary, the air still bending. I pulled one arm away from my daughter to hug him, and he hugged me, the air returning to normal.

"Myyyyy mommmmyyyy!" Neko snuggled into me protectively. I looked at her, and said, slowly…

"Neko… this is your daddy."

She looked at him, and said, "Daddy…?"

"Yes…" I glanced at Fang. "…he is."

"Waaannnntyyy my daddyyyy!" She stretched out her arms. I laughed and handed her to Fang.

———

-Catherine-

I sat down, rubbing my temples. I could use this time to work some things out… I know I'd been pregnant three times; all with children I never got to know. One with Julian, and two with Christopher. Julian, I knew, had affairs…

I jumped up and ran to my library, quickly taking out a piece of paper. It was sent to me from wherever the flock was…

_Dear Catherine,_

_We are sorry to inform you that the children have died. Before they died, they chose names for themselves. The list of names is included, along with a list of ages._

I knew the list of names was fake. I knew it before I looked at it. The age of death matched up with when they escaped…

Fang looked like Julian, oh, so much… but I could tell, he looked like me, too.

He looked like he inherited more from Julian… oh, God.

_He's yours, _my daughter, little Angel, supplied in my mind. _So… Fang's my brother?_

_Half brother, honey._

_Oh. He's still my brother. Yay!_

I laughed quietly, before my thoughts turned to Nudge. Certainly, she and Fang looked alike… oh, dangit, I wish Julian hadn't…

I stopped, tears welling in my eyes. _Dammit! Don't cry… Chris will be worried for no reason…_

But they fell. I cried for a little while, silently, and my tears eventually slowed and stopped. I looked up as the door opened and Max appeared, holding Neko. She walked over and sat next to me, saying softly, "You okay?"

I nodded.

"Aunty Cathy!" Neko exclaimed, poking me. She looked at Max, then back to me. "Wanty." I smiled weakly and took Neko.

"How's your arm?" I asked her quietly.

"Kinda hurts," she mumbled. "But good…" I nodded, and she nuzzled my neck. After a moment, she whimpered. I looked down at her, and her eyes were closed, her cute face scrunched up in an expression of terror. Max quickly pulled her away from me. Immediately, the expression was gone. "Mommy," she whispered quietly. "Nev… never leave…"

"I wouldn't dare think of it," Max whispered back protectively. I smiled slightly.

"Wish my mother was as nice to us as you are to your daughter," said I, lightly touching her cheek.

Neko blinked at me, poking me. "You had a mean mommy, right?"

I nodded. "A very mean mommy. But you're lucky, because yours is very nice."

Max smiled slightly at me.

Neko squirmed out of her arms and tackled me, and I laughed and hugged her.

"Let's go back down," I said.

———

-Max-

Two weeks passed easily. Girls kept trying to talk to Fang (usually to ask him out) but he just ignored them.

In your faces, bitches.

As I sat in my room on a Saturday, cradling my daughter, I thought about my life since we came here. I was faintly surprised that I fell in love after Fang raped me… well, I suppose not 'fell in love', but 'realized I was in love'.

And if any of you say 'I knew it!' I will hunt you down and stab you.

Anyways…

Neko was curled up on my lap, murmuring in her sleep. "Warmwarmwarm Maxmaxmax…"

I smiled, stroking her hair slowly. Suddenly, one ear twitched, swiveling this way and that. Suddenly, she jumped off my lap, crouching and staring at the window, growling.

And then something crashed through it. It was blurry, moving quickly, but I knew it wasn't human. Suddenly, it lunged at me. I felt something enter my skin that felt like a needle. I felt all sluggish… I fell to the ground.

I saw Neko standing over me, something silver on her arm, but it was all blurry.

And then I fell unconscious.

Of course, I was awake enough to think, _Crap! Angel!_

———

-Neko-

Mommy was asleep.

Protect.

The scary thing was staring down at her. It looked like a giant, yellow bug. It was holding a needle.

Badneedlebadneedlebadneedle…

I felt the little pain as my sharp-things came out. I dunno what they were, but they were good for hurting the mean people. There were six, all blue, on my right arm, and a bunch from my little elbow. I jumped at it, and cut off its weird bug-wings. It let out a banshee-yell. I knew what it was 'cause I used to yell really loud and the mean people would call me a banshee.

It pulled out a knife and tried to get me, but I cut it in half. I whimpered quietly as there wasn't anything scary no more and my sharp-things went away. I held the holes and it hurt! Lots of red stuff was coming out—blood, I think…

_Yes, Neko, that's called blood, and wait for us! We'll be there in a second. This place is way too big._

I giggled slightly before tears came up in my eyes. I looked down at mommy and snuggled up to her. "Mommymommymommy…" I whispered.

I heard the door open, and someone trying to pull me away from my mommy, but I hung on stubbornly.

"Let go of mommy," a soft voice murmured in my ear. I knew it was daddy's voice, and reluctantly let go, and let him pick me up. I knew he wasn't my real daddy, 'cause he didn't remind me of me, but mommy liked him, so he's my daddy.

They put something on my blood-arm that made it sting, and I whimpered quietly before it went away, and they put the white stuff over it again. And I couldn't see the blood no more. I smiled. "All better," I murmured, before glancing at mommy. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," a girl said. Aunty Angel. I held out my arms for her, and she grabbed me quickly, hugging me tight. I liked her nice warm body, nice-warm like mommy's. I snuggled in her, smiling and purring.

Warmwarmwarmwarm warmlikemommy…

"Hon," Aunty Angel whispered, "Try not to think so much."

I nodded, and stopped thinking. I heard a little gasp, and started thinking again, I looked at Aunty Angel, who was looking at me with surprise on her nice face. Then, she smiled. "That was pretty cool," she said. "Do it again."

"Do what? Stop th… thinking?" She nodded. I stopped thinking again, and she smiled so wide her mouth coulda dropped off her face.

I started thinking again 'cause it hurt my brain if I stopped thinking too long.

I wanted my mommy again. Aunty set me down, and I wobbled over to her. I laid down next to her, snuggled into my mommy's warm body, and fell asleep. I was really really really really really really really really tired! After all, daddy was all weird and I pushed him into a wall, and that always makes me really tired.

———

-Max-

I woke up. Except, I don't know if I could exactly say that. Really, it was like I was still unconscious. I could see, but it was all hazy and blurry. I saw Fang, and began to move—to do what? I didn't know; but I was feeling particularly lusty… I felt a little form pressed against me, and a little voice whisper: "Mommy, please don't go anywhere…"

Whatever it was, I was fixed. The veil moved away from my vision so fast, my head felt a little dizzy. I hugged Neko tight. In return, she snuggled even closer. "Max," I heard a voice say cautiously, and I looked up at Angel. "What was that? Your thoughts were all jumbled up, like static on TV. All I could get out was that you wanted Fang." She stuck out her tongue. "And some reeeaaalllly disgusting images."

I felt heat color my face. "Sorry, hon." I sat up, cradling my little baby against me, and my mind began to wander…

"_Please,_ Max, no more mental images! I'm scarred enough as it is!"

I winced. "Sorry, sorry." I stood up and brought her into my room, with Neko clinging contentedly to me. She looked so peaceful, without even her usual grin to change her face.

However, her little face turned confused, then slightly scared. "Notperfectnotperfectnotperfectnotperfectnotperfect… shutupshutupshutup!" Her eyes opened, and she didn't look at me, only tried to squirm out of my arms, but I held her tight. "Nonono…" She looked up at me. "Not perfect for mommy. Notperfectnotperfect…"

I kissed her forehead. "Honey, calm down. No one's perfect, but you're close enough."

She smiled, and placed a hand on my stomach. "Uh… um… I think I'm gonna have a little sis." She smiled. I blinked at her, and her hand remained where it was. "Oh. She says, 'Growing fast don't do don't do grow slow don't hurt.' Lots of other stuff like that." I'm pretty sure my eyes could've fell out of my head. "I'm tired, momma," she murmured, yawning.

I blinked, kissed her cheek, and set her in my bed.

**A/N: For the creature, think Drones, Halo. Next chapter, another little twist... and I reveal what's wrong with Max and Fang. And, remember, when you read but not review, a little kitty/puppy/dragon dies.**

**So, please, review, if not for me, then for the kitties, puppies, and Saphira. XD**


End file.
